exknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unsealing
Introduction to Unsealing Unsealing is the act of removing a seal from the area, target or being its affecting. Ways of Unsealing *Force of Will *Erasing of specific symbol/s within the seal *Unlocking the seal *Astral Warp Clear Unsealing by brute force and willing it away To remove a seal by force of will, you must concentrate on the seal, scan it for it's weak point, and with pure focus and intent smash at with all your willpower at that point. If done correctly, the seal will shatter into bits. To will away a shield, connect your concisnous, your awareness, etc etc. to the seal. After doing that imagine removing all links to the original creator gone and begin to want it to go away more than it wants to stay there. While there is no such thing as something you can not will away, because willpower is truly unlimited, you may not be able to will away a seal because you are not putting enough will into it. Unsealing by erasure of specific symbol/s This method requires a bit more time, but by studying the seal, and discovering key symbols or lines which holds together the seal, just by willing the erasure of that key piece will the entire seal collapse on itself. Only a small percent of shields you will meet will contain symbols on them, and an even smaller percent will make them necessary to the structural integrity of the seal. So when removing symbols be careful, because many popular Rune systems like Elder Futhark have diverse and double meanings that will often backfire on you if you try to remove them. Unsealing by unlocking More often than not seals act as a form of locks, and in usual case scenario, can be unlocked in pretty much the same fashion. This could either be the fastest or the longest method depending upon the complexity of the seal, assuming it is a basic seal. By studying the seal, you will understand what the key of the seal is, or look like. All the information should be in the seal itself, unless its an advancely made seal. Sometimes the key is inside the seal itself and as such you could just move one symbol to activate the unlocking, or sometimes it takes items like an actual key or sometimes symbolic items like water or blood. An energy build up seal will not be affected by this method, due to the nature of the shield. Inverted shield seals are the most susceptible to this plan of attack. Unsealing by Astral Warp Clear Until an astral warp page is created there will be an explanation on how to make one here. Creation of an Astral Warp An astral warp is a small opening to the Astral Realm/Plane that a psion/mage/occultist opens and wraps around their body to send anything to the infinite space that is the astral. To create one visualise the division between the physical world and astral and begin to warp them together, if done properly an astral warp will have been created. Unsealing with Astral Warp First create an astral warp, expand it until it touches the seal. Keep expanding and the seal will be sent into the Astral Plane/Realm. This works to safely remove most seals except for energy blockage ones. Caution Protect yourself before unsealing, you do not know what else could be triggered during an unsealing, a trap, a spell, a summoning or something else entirely. Category:Unsealing Category:By MystoganUSM Category:EXKnights Course